


you’re my angel and i have taste for destruction;

by JeonNana



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Seungsik, Choking, Light Choking, M/M, Smut, Top seungwoo, idk man this is pretty filthy, i’m trying to write porn, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonNana/pseuds/JeonNana
Summary: Seungsik, intrigued by the words, prop himself on his elbow, he hovers over Seungwoo, smiling ear to ear as he push Seungwoo into bed, straddling his laps. “What if I said that I wont be at job tomorrow because this particular important person from this one company had make me unable to go to work?”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	you’re my angel and i have taste for destruction;

It supposed to be a profesional adult night, and before they knew it, everything had turned into something more.

Seungwoo had missed Seungsik more than anything, being adult in an adult world where there’s chores to do and bills to pay make him learn it’s difficult to squeeze in some romantic matter into schedule. So it’s not very surprising for Seungsik when in the middle of the social party they attend together under different company name, Seungwoo had manage to tug his wrist and kidnap him from the crowd. He had tried to complain to Seungwoo, merely because the party only been held for two hours and there’s nothing significant happening yet, Seungsik even only manage to greet three, four colleagues, let alone clearing his set milestone of acquiring ten to fifteen new possible brand colleagues. But Seungwoo could care less, soon as Seungsik finish one glass of wine (the good kind they serve in this social party have been his favorite, so put that in the list of reason to scold Seungwoo after this bussiness finished), Seungsik found himself in Seungwoo’s hotel bedroom.

Briefly, he found himself under Seungwoo merely not fifteen minutes later, and in details, he found himself under Seungwoo, been kissed out of his breath, red glaze of his lip tint smeared from his lips to his cheek, panting, and have been stripped out of his suit and white shirt in demand so it won’t be ruined by anything that Seungwoo might done in couple of second; he’s too familiar with Seungwoo’s impatientness when it comes to him, it’s like something had locked up behind Seungwoo’s brain to only ever succumb to the need of Seungsik, and nothing else matter. Seungsik never have the heart to complain, he only watches as Seungwoo strip on his own suit, and throw it all to the pile of Sik’s clothes on the foot of the bed.

“How many glass?” Sik managed to asked before Seungwoo comes hovering abover him again, he welcome his lover in a form of tender hug around his neck.

“Two and a taste of Byunggoon whisky he brought on his flask, quite strong I might add.”

“Then you’re not that drunk.”

Seungwoo plants a loving kiss on Sik’s cheek, other hand caressing his shimmer-dusted cheekbone. Seungsik sure love being pretty and beautiful he always be. Short gasp emits from Seungsik’s thoroughly-kissed lips when Seungwoo’s fingers descent to his chest, brushing bare body to the extent of gentleness, until his thumbs rest on Seungsik’s nipple, rubbing a circle to tease the younger. “I don’t want to get drunk on those easy, cheap entertaiment.”

“Romaneé-conti boy,” Seungsik laughs before Seungwoo shut him up with a kiss, lips languidly dominating over the younger’s. Seungwoo is grateful he’s not drunk in the slightest bit—had he been drunk, Seungsik wouldn’t be offered place to talk, only become pile of messy moans and filthy noises; though it was heavenly in ideation, he’s not a big fan of ‘fucking your lover to limit and not remembering any single thing the next morning’; he want to be sober and there and presence to see Seungsik /lose it all/.

Seungwoo lapping his tongue over Seungsik’s soon licking into his mouth. Seungsik believes at one moment Seungwoo had unbuckled his belt, but his mind is too preoccupied of the heavy kiss they share to process anything else. “No, you.” Seungwoo replied in vagueness when they part to take a breath, savoring miniscule of air between them as they gaze into each other. “I want to get drunk in you.”

“I’m not alcohol, Woo,” Seungsik giggles and it sounds like heaven, Sik tracing kiss on the side of Woo’s lips, letting Woo found words in his tongue as he believe the man had lost it somewhere in Sik’s eyes.

Seungwoo found his words in the form of fleeting touches over Sik’s body, his neck, long and pale and yet to be tainted, his collarbone protruding, his shoulder, tough. Fingers trained to push a light tension on his shoulder to release the muscle knot, he can hear Seungsik sighing in where he have been hiding in Seungwoo’s shoulder. He wanted to continue, to worship every inch of his lover’s body, to make a shrine for Seungsik who laid beautifully in front of him, but it won’t do, the urging need were palpable in his expression, Seungsik’s little sighs helps with nothing but contributing to the growing fire in his gut. It’s been too long since he touch his lover like this, and he opt to not waste a single second.

So Seungwoo sit straight up, unbuttoning and freeing himself from the restraining material. “Sik-ie, strip down, now.” And Seungsik do what he told immediately, wiggling down his pants and rest of his clothes before kicking it out of the bed with a loud thud of where it falls to the carpeted floor, Seungwoo had retracted a bit to completely discard the rest of his clothes and retrieving lube the hotel had provided in the nighstand along with condom packs. Convenient, Seungsik thought, and here he is thinking Woo need to be extra prepared when he decided he’ll kidnap Seungsik to his bedroom, turn out the universe support Seungwoo’s rebelious behaviour as well. Seungwoo comes back not long after, craddling Seungsik in a tight embrace as they lay side by side.

“Seungsik-ie,” Seungwoo breathe on Seungsik’s neck, lapping his tongue and suck earnestly, earning him a short gasp and tight clench on his arms. It cuts through every wall of self preservation Seungwoo had strenuously built beforehand, he don’t want to snap so easily and ruin whatever the good time he had planned. “Sik-ie, can I be rough tonight?”

It wasn’t really a question though, but an exclamation and prolly warning to the younger male; it wasn’t new but Seungwoo always make sure he let out his intention clear. Seungsik nods, letting Seungwoo’s lips travel down his chest, suckling fresh mark as he go down, Seungwoo’s finger tracing imaginary line on the side of Seungsik’s body, every bumps noted. He push Seungsik flat to the mattress, spreading his legs apart in Seungsik’s bewilderness, hooking Sik’s legs around his hips as he descent back into Sik’s bubble of happiness, teethy smile was offered to him when Seungwoo comes back kissing his nipples.

“Woo is eager.”

“So eager.”

“Alright. I’m all yours.”

Seungsik is his.

❦

It wasn’t long until Sik found himself gasping for air, eyes lose focus everytime Seungwoo pushed deep into him, he was rough—just like he said before, merciless but in the same time keeping Sik in check—he was there whenever Sik feel like he about to lost it. Seungwoo keeping tabs of Seungsik’s reaction, fist comes around Seungsik’s reddened cock and pumping in the same pace of his penetration, moans hiccuped by the pretty, swollen lips of his lover adding to the familiarity of the ambience, the kind Seungwoo will gladly drown into. Seungwoo spoke something align with ‘Sik-ie, look at me’ countless times, but Seungsik found it hard to focus in Seungwoo’s eyes and in every thrust he avert his gaze, biting his lips, eyelid flutter shut. ‘Is it good?’ Seungwoo asked him one time and he almost ignored it all.

How rough he’d be, Seungwoo thought to himself, over Seungsik’s bare body displayed in front of him, soft stomach raised up and down in Seungsik’s sharp gasp. How rough he can be, he challenge himself, fingers come pinching Seungsik’s nipples, making his lover squirms, partly shunning the idea but mostly surprised. Seungsik love it, Woo knows very well every spot and way to make Seungsik uncurl over the pleasure, his relaxed stance give a stark contrast against Seungsik’s taut body. He watch silently in the midst of Seungsik’s moans, his cock reappeared and disappeared into the tight heat, shudders climbing up his spine when Seungsik squeeze hard, especially when Seungwoo managed to glide along his sweet spot.

Seungsik’s body is a familiarity that Seungwoo had memorized, had done it countless time, but never enough. Seungwoo spread Seungsik’s leg apart wider, pushing his cock deeper into him. Seungsik moaning louder, cant of his hips growing messier, there’s no words in par of whatever Seungwoo had make him feel: wonder, amazing, out of his mind.

Seungwoo stopped for a while, so abruptly it makes Seungsik’s eyes snapped open to watch his lover staring intensely at him. Seungwoo pulls his cock out slowly, watching Seungsik’s head thrown to the back into the soft pillow at the friction, fingers digging crescent at Seungwoo’s arms. He was almost out completely when Seungsik returned the look, he was bewildered, completely fucked but in state of blissfulness. That’s when he talks.

“Woo, something wrong?”

Ah, always the kind, caring Seungsik.

_His Seungsik._

Seungwoo save the answer for later, he grip hard on his lover’s hips, digging thumb on Seungsik’s hip bones, and snap hard into him unceremoniously, making sure he was aiming for the his prostate in trained precision. The sudden jolt of pleasure makes Seungsik screams in silence, mouth agape in pretty heart shape, eyes glistening with sheen of tears, his body tensed for the pleasure shooting up his spine. “You’re good.” Seungwoo whispers, as he lower down himself, pulling his cock out again and repeat the snapping movement a few times, until Seungsik tugging his arms and practically begs him to slow down.

“Woo—fuck, Woo, no,” Seungsik whines, babbling nonsense as Seungwoo fuck him in renewed pace, more intense, hips colliding, pleasure intoxicating both of them. Seungsik didn’t call for the wave but he was drown into it soon enough, body frantic in the search for Seungwoo’s to hold. “Woo, oh god, fuck, W—that’s... rough...”

“I said I’m gonna be rough, am I?” Seungwoo chuckled, he shift one hand to help Seungsik, in which the younger male appreciate with growing moans. “I’m gonna be rough then. Whatever I give, you should be able to take.”

Seungsik only able to nods, words doesn’t go cutting the fog spreads in his mind very well, thus he’s nodding in autopilot responses, before finally Seungwoo leans in to kissing him deep.

“You’re so pretty, so pliant, so beautiful.” Seungwoo chant, retracting back from the kiss. He had seen Seungsik in every state, and he should say Seungsik looks the best fucked thoroughly. Seungsik watching him dazedly, mouth gaping for breath after been kissed, blonde messy above the pillow, he’s cute looking hopeless like that, looks like Seungwoo’s.

“Sik-ie, my angel.” He gently pressed his thumb and finger around Seungsik’s neck, giving a light pressure on the right spot, he press a bit harder until Seungsik wince, he gasp sharply and let our strained whines from his lips. “Sik-ie, my love, you’re gorgeous.” His words were the opposite of his action, whereas his lips mutter words of praising, his finger come around lessening the blood flow, making Seungsik lightheaded.

Seungsik can feel himself floating, his mind doesn’t register anything besides the pleasure, he looks up into Seungwoo under half-lidded eyes, his vision is shaking, and he can feel himself teetering nearing the edge. The tide has build up so high it’s looming above him. Seungwoo didn’t slowing down his movement at all, giving every details of Seungsik’s reaction into account and Woo knows Sik is on the edge. His breath comes close into short gasp as his body gone so tensed it hurts, nails capturing Seungwoo’s arms that was holding his neck and gripping so hard Seungwoo positive it’ll bleed.

“Sik-ie, mine,” Seungwoo whispers as he thrust his hips one more time and Seungsik comes in a silent scream, back arched gracefully, white rope splashing onto his stomach. Seungwoo release his hold around Seungsik’s neck soon as Sik reaching his peak, opted to help him riding out his orgasm, moving slowly and fisting his deliciously red cock in a much lenient pace. Seungsik draw his breath over and over to stabilize himself, his body shaking and tears gliding down his cheek, mouth gasping ‘ah’ relentlessly.

“Baby, good job.” He takes Seungsik’s pliant body into his hug, leaning forward to make Seungsik rest his forehead on Seungwoo’s shoulder. His hips continue snapping, making use of Seungsik’s body and mold it into his liking. It’s not long until Seungwoo get off, his breath cuts into grunt as he bites into Seungsik’s skin, breaking it until it was red.

He comes in a long wave and ends with ‘fuck, you’re so, so good’. Before collapsing on top of his lover, uncaring about the mess.

Few second later he hears light chuckle under him. “You’re heavy, Woo.” Seungsik had manage to say despite sounds exhausted, Woo moves a bit and pulls out completely accompanied by sighs from Seungsik.

“Was it too much?” Seungwoo brush the hair out of Seungsik’s eyes, kissing his forehead lovingly.

“No, it was good.” Seungsik pulls another set of breath. “Definitely have to believe in you when you said you’re going to be rough.”

“Please don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Seungwoo said as he proceed to help Seungsik to sit down, despite wobbling, he seems fairly okay. Seungsik chuckle, pressing a loving kiss on Seungwoo’s cheek.

❦

“You won’t scold me?” Seungwoo spoke after minutes of contented silent between them, Seungsik curled comfortably inside Seungwoo borrowed shirt and underwear in Seungwoo’s hold. Seungsik looks up to his lover, damp hair from shower sticking on his forehead and Seungsik laughs as he tidying it up.

“After you let me come so hard? I don’t think so.” He slip his legs in between Seungwoo’s, trying to chase away the cold.

“Good, might want to remember you still have job tomorrow.”

Seungsik, intrigued by the words, prop himself on his elbow, he hovers over Seungwoo, smiling ear to ear as he push Seungwoo into bed, straddling his laps. “What if I said that I wont be at job tomorrow because this particular important person from this one company had make me unable to go to work?”

It’s a sweet, sweet night, for the sweet and daring Seungsik.

(And please don’t judge Seungwoo if it what happened the next day.)

// hansik • you’re my angel and i have taste for destruction @Lilunar_Moon


End file.
